Insomnio
by anellie layfield
Summary: De pequeña, cuando no podía dormir, madre me daba un vaso de leche tibia y esperaba a un lado de mi cama hasta que el sueño me vencía-    -A mi Lucius me lanzaba un desmaius y se daba por bien servido-


**El onmipresente disclaimer, nada aqui me pertenece, salvo la trama, lo demas...culpen a Rowling :3**

* * *

><p><em>-¿Qué haces aquí?<em>

_-No podía dormir, ¿y tu?_

_-Lo mismo_

El fuego de la sala común crepitaba alegremente, ajeno al insomnio del par de chicos que lo contemplaban en silencio. Ella sentada en el sillón grande, rodeándose las piernas con ambos brazos; el en la butaca de la esquina, desparramado y con un pie colgando en el aire.

Formaban un cuadro curioso, la joven con un inocente pijama de florecitas; el muchacho con uno elegante, de lino fino y en color olivo.

_-De pequeña, cuando no podía dormir, madre me daba un vaso de leche tibia y esperaba a un lado de mi cama hasta que el sueño me vencía- confeso de pronto con la vista fija en un punto de la chimenea._

_-A mi Lucius me lanzaba un desmaius y se daba por bien servido._

_Una mueca de horror se formo en el rostro de la chica._

_-¿Pero que clase de…_

_-Era una broma Granger-corto el joven esbozando una sonrisa torcida._

De nuevo se quedaron en silencio, pensando en aquellos tiempos tan lejanos en que mama y papa eran los héroes, los que sacaban monstruos del closet y vigilaban que el coco no les esperara bajo la cama.

Cuando eran inocentes y no había marcas de guerra en ellos, porque estaban marcados, ¡Oh claro que lo estaban! No era un simple tatuaje en el brazo izquierdo ni unas palabras grabadas en piel, era mas, mucho más; heridas interiores que requerían tiempo para sanar, cicatrices que aun no cerraban del todo, recuerdos y mas recuerdos que se negaban a quedar olvidados en las memorias del tiempo.

_-Cuando no __podía dormir, Lucius me contaba historias de dragones, me gustaban tanto que acaba teniendo el efecto contrario y pedía mas, entonces mi madre tenia que venir y arroparme y hacerle prometer a Padre que a primera hora seguiría con sus cuentos-_

_-Solía dormir con un conejo de felpa, se llamaba Puff_

Cuando los habían nombrado premios anuales, ambos creían que se trataba de una broma de pésimo gusto. Eran enemigos jurados, los representantes de ambos bandos de la guerra, el conflicto vivo del estatus de sangre. Se auguraron grandes peleas, hubo apuestas de cuanto tiempo tardarían en dejar la Torre de los Premios Anuales en ruinas: días, horas, minutos tal vez. Pero no, jamás hubo un incidente que sobrepasara los muros de aquella sala.

Habían llegado a la conclusión de que era mas fácil ignorarse y hacerse la vida más ligera, suficiente tenían con todo el alboroto provocado por el fin de la guerra. Y cumplieron su palabra en la medida que pudieron, hasta que el verse a diario hizo que de menos tuviesen la gentileza de darse los buenos días.

_-__A Pansy le encantaba pasear por la casa con un horrible perro lleno de pelusa y bolitas, me sigo riendo de ella hasta la fecha-_

_-Eso es cruel, todos __teníamos un objeto favorito de niños, el mío era Puff, lo tuve conmigo hasta que __Crookshanks decidió que era el objeto indicado para afilarse las garras._

_-Desde hace mucho deberías haberte desecho de ese condenado gato…_

_-Y vas con lo mismo Malfoy, ya te dije que siento mucho que halla escogido tu cama para dormir aquella noche…_

_-No es eso, total el pobre animal no tiene la culpa de soportar tus ronquidos__, pobre bola de pelo…_

_-¡Yo no ronco!_

Con el paso del tiempo lograron establecer una tregua que les permitió llevarse con algo muy cercano a la normalidad entre compañeros de escuela. Y aunque era evidente para todo el mundo que se seguían detestando, hubo pequeños cambios, que comenzaron a hacer la diferencia.

_-Ya. Solo hablas dormida y mencionas mi nombre_

_-Quisieras…_

_-Ya quisieras tu Granger, tenerme auque sea en sueños_

_-Eres tan…_

_-¿Sexy, atractivo, simpático, ingenioso…?_

_-El adjetivo que busco se encuentra entre idiota consumado o vanidoso descerebrado_

_-Di lo que quieras, pero en el fondo __tú al igual que las otras chicas de Hogwarts me deseas _

_-Arrogante_

_-Pelo de arbusto_

_-Rubio oxigenado_

_-Ratón de biblioteca_

_-Huron_

_-Sabelotodo_

_-Torpe_

_-Idiota_

_-Te repites, Granger_

Comenzaron a reconocer pequeños detalles en ellos, por ejemplo Draco podía distinguir el aroma de Granger entre las demás chicas de clase; vainilla suave y dulce. Ella sabía que Malfoy no parecía una persona por las mañanas –al menos no una completa- hasta ingerir dos tazas de café cargado.

Hermione prefería el sillón amplio para leer, y la mesa cerca de la segunda ventana a la derecha en la biblioteca, Draco tenia debilidad por los caramelos de menta…pequeños detalles que poco a poco comenzaron a marcar diferencias.

-_No tengo ganas de pelear_

_-No es una pelea, es un…intercambio justo de opiniones_

_-Eres de lo peor, Malfoy – dijo la chica sonriendo por encima de su taza_

_-No puedo negarlo- el joven le dirigió una mirada diferente, con una chispa en los ojos. _

_Hermione no supo por que, pero sintió un calor en sus mejillas que le obligo a bajar la vista a su taza._

_-Madre siempre decía que los sueños eran los deseos más profundos de tu corazón…_

_-Tiene razón, Malfoy…un muggle llamado Freud también pensaba igual, el era psicólogo- al ver la cara del rubio aclaro –Un hombre que estudiaba la mente humana-_

_-Pero es no es verdad_

_-Claro que lo es, el inconciente revela aquello que…_

_-¿Y si nunca sueñas?- La voz del joven se torno dura – ¿Y si al cerrar los ojos solo vez aquello que deseas olvidar? _

Aprendieron a leer sus estados de animo, como la vez que ella recibió una carta de Ron, informándole que no seguiría esperándola; ese día el chico no dijo nada, pero cuando Hermione bajo las escaleras después de haber llorado, encontró con en que el rubio había preparado chocolate caliente de mas, y por ende había una taza extra para ella.

Cuando el equipo de Slytherin lo echo de sus filas, en pleno entrenamiento, Draco vagabundeo por los terrenos de Howgarts –aun con lluvia- por horas, al llegar a la sala común se encontró un cálido fuego crepitando en la chimenea, y una manta limpia "olvidada" por ella.

_-Algunas veces yo __también tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos…de abrirlos y encontrarme en medio del Gran Comedor como aquel día de la Batalla, con tantos cuerpos…_

_-Yo jamás dije que me diera miedo…_

_-Lo se, disculpa es solo que después de todo, me aterraría pensar que pueden volver esos días…_

_-Granger, siempre he querido preguntarte algo_

_-Adelante, Malfoy_

_-¿Es cierto que les hiciste un obbliviate a tus padres?_

_-Tuve que hacerlo, de otro modo no habrían estado a salvo, además si moría en la guerra ellos no tendrían un recuerdo al cual llorar._

_-Proteger a los tuyos…_

_-Esto…mmm, ¿Malfoy?_

_-Pregunta …_

_-No, solo te iba a decir … ¿quieres una taza de leche tibia?_

Tenían más en común de lo que todos pensaban, ambos se sentían solos. A ella le habían dejado sus compañeros de aventuras; para ser aurores, el era un repudiado por su propia casa, además de que a los otros estudiantes les costaba mucho olvidar que el había dejado entrar a los mortifagos, que había escogido un bando equivocado.

Ella era reconocida fácilmente, alabada por ser una heroína de guerra; Draco fácilmente resultaba excluido, como si quisieran que simplemente se evaporara. Hermione era el futuro que se habían ganado a pulso, Malfoy un pasado que todos querían olvidar.

Ella rodeada de gente se sentía sola, el acostumbrado a un mar de gente a su alrededor –auque sabia que era por interés la mayoría- también resentía la repentina soledad.

_-No creo que funcione, pero que __más da_

_-Al menos tendrás algo tibio en el estomago_

_-¿Preocupada por mi? ¡Que tierna!_

_-No te ilusiones, Hurón…_

_-__Engañate lo que quieras, Come libros_

Draco jamás olvidaría el día que regreso a Howgarts. Nadie se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara, ¿o era el, el que no podía? Pero eso si, a su paso escuchaba constantes murmullos y cuchicheos que no lo dejaban –de eso estaba seguro- muy bien parado. Si ahora se abrían a su paso, no era por su imponente figura o su importante apellido; era como si temiesen contagiarse de algo con solo respirar el mismo aire, como si le fueran a salir colmillos y atacara a todos.

Entrar al Gran Comedor no fue mejor, de hecho fue aun mas traumático, recordaba con exactitud el sitio donde habían estado los cadáveres de los caídos, el lugar exacto donde su ex maestro de Defensa, Remus Lupin yacía junto a su esposa –y prima- Nhymphadora. Se le revolvió el estomago al pensar en aquel hijo, su también primo, que su madre había mencionado un par de veces.

_-Aquí tienes- dijo Hermione __poniéndole la taza en la mesilla de centro_

_-Puedes dármela en la mano, Granger, no muerdo_

_-Pero picas…_

_Ambos estallaron en carcajadas ante la ocurrencia de la chica._

_-Tu cabello… ¿Granger te has planteado la idea de que podrías descender de las Gorgonas?_

_-¿Y tu de un Troll?_

_-Touche_

_**continuara...**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Jojo,me senti como en serie de televison C:<em>

_Un diminuto desvario de como serian esas noches sin dormir en la Torre de Premios Anuales..._

_**Un review una sonrisa :)**_

_**Besos Anellie **  
><em>


End file.
